First Love Is Unforgettable
by freakfaze
Summary: What would happen if Leah imprinted on a vampire? What would happen if she had sex with said vampire? And got pregnant with said vampire's baby? What would happen if Alistair left before Leah realised she was pregnant? Minor Carlisle/Alistair slash.
1. Chapter 1

First Love Is Unforgettable

**Disclaimer**

I do not own or profit from 'The Twilight Saga' or anything else associated with 'The Twilight Saga' or 'Summit Entertainment'. The only thing I own is the plot and a few minor characters that are clearly not derived from 'The Twilight Saga' books or movies.

**Slash Warning**

This story contains hints of relationships between two members of the same sex. If you are homophobic, have problems with romantic/sexual feelings between two men, or it is illegal to read this where you live, then it would be advisable to skip these chapters.

**Contact Details**

Please feel free to contact me at asher_ with positive/negative feedback.

Also Please review, I am an aspiring author and your criticism and support is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Everyone believes that I was bitten by a vampire, who cared not for me. Even Edward does not know the truth. They believe that I studied medicine straight away and then went to Italy to live with Volturi. I did study medicine, and I did go to Italy to live with the volturi. But before that I had wandered the grassy hills of Scotland with my maker, a vampire who was not as, and is not, as uncaring as everyone believes. My maker is Alistair.

There are many differences between humans and vampires. First and foremost there is the thirst, then there are other _needs_ our bodies demand, a hunger that needs to be satisfied. Vampires are more sexual beings than any other on the planet, as such the term 'sexuality' does not apply to our kind. If we are aroused enough, we will have sex with any other vampire we happen across.

Alistair would take me into his dark abandoned church in the middle of the countryside and lay me before the altar. There we would be joined in his silent rebellion to a God he no longer believed in.

We continued in this manner for over two decades. However, like all good things, nothing lasts forever. I left for Italy and Alistair… well… Lord only knows where he went, if he even left all, either way it would be somewhere quiet, peaceful and secluded, where no one would bother him. Alistair was always misanthropic – he hated humankind with a passion and hence avoided human society… well any form of society at all, truth be told.

Alistair had no friends. Only acquaintances and fucks. I try to this day to keep in contact with him… I write letters… but he never bothers to reply. He always picked up the letters… the postal woman always informed me that a pale skinned, dark-haired man always picked up the letter. Alistair hated our bond, but was afraid to let it die, similarly he hated life, but was afraid to die, so he hides.

I know where he's hiding though. Perhaps haunting is a more accurate description. He's haunting an abandoned catholic church in Scotland. The same one he first fucked me in.

I ask Esme to wait in our car outside the church. Alistair wouldn't like her presence. Then Again Alistair Wouldn't exactly be happy to see me either. He despises anything and everything he's ever loved, anything he feels a connection to.

He's seated upon a broken pedestal where a dignified saint once stood, staring down upon the congregation reminding them of their guilt. Alistair could have been a statue for how still he was. He could have been sitting there, in that exact spot, for centuries. A statue of a lovely, black haired angel. Quite ironic really, when you consider that Alistair is anything but an angel. He is as beautiful and immobile as the day he was first carved, over nine thousand years ago.

I continue down the centre isle. All the time Alistair's head continues looking forward, staring at something I couldn't see. A line was creased between his brow as if he was deep in thought. For once I am jealous of Edward, how I envy his ability to read minds.

I stop before the altar as nervous as a blushing bride. Alistair's head turns towards me, I can almost hear the unused muscles slowly creaking. Like a golem coming to life after decades of lifelessness. With all the grace endowed upon the vampire race he launches himself from his pedestal and drifts down next to me. We stand centimetres apart from each other for a long minute. This is the closest we have been to each other in almost two centuries.

"Carlisle…" he mutters as if trying to forget all those years between us. He unnecessarily inspected my features checking that time had indeed not changed me, it could not, after all I was immortal.

"It is as if I am a newborn again, amazed by the way the gentle light fell upon his chalky face. The way his dark hair fell framing his head like a demon's black halo, if there could be such a thing.

* * *

**Alistair's POV**

"Alistair… I need your help". Five words which fill me with suspicion. I recoil slightly, but not enough. I know he is here because he needs me, he would not be here otherwise, after all we both know I owe him a favour.

Carlisle begins imploringly; "Please, Alistair, my family need you. Please come to forks with us. We need you to bear witness…" I interrupt his sycophantic inane babble and ask him what he is too pathetic to mention, "This will be dangerous won't it?" His reply does not come soon enough. "Yes, it will be Alistair".


	2. Chapter 2

First Love Is Unforgettable

**Disclaimer **

I do not own or profit from 'The Twilight Saga' or anything else associated with 'The Twilight Saga' or 'Summit Entertainment'. The only thing I own is the plot and a few minor characters that are clearly not derived from the 'Twilight Saga' books or movies.

**Slash Warning**

This story contains hints of relationships between two members of the same sex. If you are homophobic, have problems with romantic/sexual feelings between two men, or it is illegal to read this where you live, then it would be advisable to skip these chapters.

**Contact Details**

Please feel free to contact me at asher_ with positive/negative feedback.

Also Please review, I am an aspiring author and your criticism and support is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I ran out of Emily's house, the house that should have been mine. I didn't care who saw me or what they thought of me, assuming they even noticed I was gone. Emily was pregnant. Sam of course was grinning like he'd won the lottery. Grinning that smile, my smile, the one he told me was for me and me alone. Now it meant that he really had won… he had the girl of his dreams… and now the child.

I know that I come across as a bitter harpy, but the truth is that while I may not have been happy about the imprint I could have at least understood and accepted it if they had told me, after all my former fiancé and my cousin were the two people in the world I had cared the most about. If they had sat me down and talked to me about it I would have tried to be happy for them. But finding them in the middle of making love in my bed in my house… Can anyone honestly expect me to be okay with either of them after witnessing that?

I have seven words for you… 'Thank God I have joined Jacob's pack' I now have freedom over my actions. If I were still in Sam's pack he would have forced me back… knowing that I cant bear to see him and Emily together… knowing that every second would be torture, made only worse by the fact that Sam no longer cared even remotely for me. He would force me to return in agonising pain just so his fucking imprint could exude fake happiness at my presence.

So now I'm doing something the old Leah Clearwater would never do. Running back to a mansion of vampires and working as their guard dog. Did I join Jacob's pack so I could look after my baby brother? No, that was just a pretence. Did I join Jacob's pack so that I could have freewill? No. I joined Jacob's renegade pack so I could get away from Sam, (my ex-fiancé), and Emily, (my back-stabbing-whore of a cousin).

* * *

**Alistair's POV**

Already I am regretting my decision to witness for Carlisle. The plane ride alone was torturous, so much tantalizing blood, so many different scents, so many different… flavours. But I am no newborn. After all I have had well over nine thousand years to discipline my thirst.

And now here we are. Me, Carlisle and Esme. Their home screams wealth and extravagance. It disgusts me.

No doubt there are dozens of other vampires inside. Already I can smell them. Garrett, Mary, Randall, the Irish, and the Romanians – Is Carlisle mad? The Volturi will be furious – I though the whole point of this witnessing was too appease the Volturi, not ignite their displeasure. Wait… Is that? Oh dear heavens… Carlisle isn't mad… he's bloody suicidal. WEREWOLVES. Oh my this will mean centuries on the run… everyone Carlisle's talked to in the last decade will be on the Volturi's list… I can't believe I got sucked into this. What a fine way to treat your friends.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Before I knew it, I was in front of Bloodsucker Palace. I must have been awfully distracted not to have been repelled by the scent sooner. I guess the fact that I had not eaten all day made the smell of food more powerful to me than the vampire stench. I could hear Rosalie in the kitchen muttering something to herself about having to feed the dog, and how if she'd wanted a pet she would have gone to the pound.

I slipped in the back and slinked into the kitchen as quietly as possible. Didn't want to alarm the houseful of leeches, even though they knew the place was crawling with werewolves. Rosalie was the only one in the kitchen, luckily. I'd rather deal with her than Esme or Alice, not to mention Bella. I didn't like Rosalie and she didn't like me, but we had a comfortable acceptance of our enmity.

"Hey bitch", said Rosalie, her voice unaffected by the clothespin theatrically perched on her nose, (for Renesmee's entertainment no doubt). "That was funny the first ten times" I said sarcastically. "I hope you made enough for two".

"What do I look like, a maid at a pet hotel?" Before she had the chance to continue I quickly interjected with: "Do you really want an answer?" She shrugged unaffected: "Get your own lunch. Esme has made it abundantly clear that all our facilities are at your disposal. Fridge, stove, oven". She looked me up and down disdainfully, before rudely hinting: "Clothing, showers, bathtubs, soap".

"I might just take you up on that", I said as I raided the refrigerator for the makings of a monster-sub sandwich, ignoring the neat stack of blood bags. "I can't come within a hundred feet of this house without getting your vampire stench all over me. Last time I was here, it took me an hour to wash the smell out of my hair".

"That's saying a lot", Rosalie said with mock sympathy as she flipped her long golden curls behind her shoulder. "A pixie cut is considered very chic and feminine by people native to this century", I retorted, right before taking a huge bite out of my sub. "Sure, sure", Rosalie semi-acknowledged.

I took my sandwich and left the kitchen. I started to head outside, but didn't want anyone from the pack to find me, so I made my way towards the stairs. On the second floor I could still hear and smell vampires all over the place, so I followed more stairs to an attic.

I opened a door in the ceiling at the top of the staircase, revealing a dark windowless room that could easily have been a small museum. There was a string hanging above me that presumably turned on a light-bulb, but I didn't bother pulling it, even in my human form, I had awesome night vision. Satisfied that I was alone, I closed the trap door behind me, hoping to block out the vampire smell. No such luck. Oh well…

"What are you, and why are you in the attic?" A deep, irritated voice in a British accent made me jump high enough in the air to almost hit my head on the ceiling. The fact that my sandwich remained intact was testament to just how famished I was.


	3. Chapter 3

First Love Is Unforgettable

**Disclaimer**

I do not own or profit from 'The Twilight Saga' or anything else associated with 'The Twilight Saga' or 'Summit Entertainment'. The only thing I own is the plot and a few minor characters that are clearly not derived from 'The Twilight Saga' books or movies.

**Slash Warning**

This story contains hints of relationships between two members of the same sex. If you are homophobic, have problems with romantic/sexual feelings between two men, or it is illegal to read this where you live, then it would be advisable to skip these chapters.

**Contact Details**

Please feel free to contact me at asher_ with positive/negative feedback.

Also Please review, I am an aspiring author and your criticism and support is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Recap (Leah's POV)**

"What are you, and why are you in the attic?" A deep, irritated voice in a British accent made me jump high enough in the air to almost hit my head on the ceiling. The fact that my sandwich remained intact was testament to just how famished I was.

* * *

**Alistair's POV**

"What are _you_ doing in the attic, you stupid, sneaking vampire bat?" She retorted. I muttered that I was trying to get a moment's privacy in this madhouse and was seriously considering asking if any American had manners. When she responded with: "Well, that's all I'm trying to do, and I think that I have more of a claim to the place than you do since my brother practically lives here". Ah… so these must be the mutts. "You are referring to the Indian pup I presume". "You know of any other kind?" she sarcastically asked. "Many actually", I said shocking her… the little girl must have believed her pack was the only one… well she wasn't a little girl… more like a graceful, sexy and sensual woman… what am I thinking – she's a werewolf.

"I'm English" I explained trying to bring her out of her shock. And I'm hungry she answered in kind, taking a set on one of the many boxes that was littered around. I scoffed: "As if you would shift in a space like this" She quickly corrected my assumption by holding up her sandwich, right before taking a small bite, perhaps eating in small dainty bites was her way of overcompensating for the fact that she was a werewolf. As soon as she swallowed, she continued, "Besides we don't eat vampires. We just execute them".

* * *

**Leah's POV**

There, that threat should scare him off. But he continued unabashed: "In other words, unlike our hunting methods, yours has no utilitarian purpose," he replied. He obviously wasn't trying to engage me in conversation; he just couldn't resist the urge to point out his supposed superiority. "We hunt to nourish ourselves. You hunt merely for sport."

"We hunt your kind to protect human lives," I snarled.

"Which has all the morality of a true wolf killing a human to protect his fellow wolves," he argued. "Whereas, whatever Carlisle and his 'family' might tell you, my kind killing a human for food is no less moral than a human killing whatever beasts you're currently stuffing down your throat."

"This was a turkey," I said before continuing said stuffing. "You can't compare it to a human life. Trust me, my mom tried raising turkeys once. Those things were so stupid, by the time we butchered them we felt like we were doing them and the rest of the world a favor."

"And you can't see how a member of a superior sentient race could possibly feel the same way about humans?" he rolled his eyes disdainfully.

"What I can't see it why you're still here," I muttered, this time not even waiting to swallow.

"I have no need to leave. You eventually will. And then I will have my solitude back."

"Eventually," I agreed, now nibbling with exaggerated slowness.

"Don't you have a counterpart somewhere to occupy your every spare moment, like your brother and the reason for my summoning?" he asked impatiently.

"No," I said indifferently.

"Really?" he said snidely. "I would think imprinting would be even more pronounced in a female werewolf, given the natural tendencies of your sex even in mere humans. The oak and the vine, as the poets say."

"I don't read poetry. It's not my taste."

"I had quite a taste for poets once," he sighed fondly. "Ah, Keats!" I felt sick to my stomach as I realized that was the same sigh my dad used to make after an exceptionally satisfying batch of fried fish.

"Stupid treaty," I muttered. "I wish you knew how lucky you were that I wasn't biting your head off."

"First you invade my refuge, then you refuse to leave, then you insult me, and now you threaten my life. My luck continues to grow in leaps and bounds."

"You and the rest of your bloodsucking friends are the invaders," I argued.

"They are anything but my friends," he said disdainfully. "To Carlisle I would extend the title of acquaintance, the rest I could do without. The mongrels little half-breed everyone is so enthralled with, I will consider defending only because I owe Carlisle back for a century-old favor."

"So you think Nessie's little freak, too?" I smirked.

"I take it you don't share your brother's infatuation."

"No, but I care about her because Jacob cares about her," I clarified. "That's how it works in a pack. And I won't hesitate to kill any bloodsucker who poses a threat to her. Even the Volturi."

"You might feel differently if you'd seen them."

"Their guard came to our land once before," I said carelessly. "If they'd hurt the Cullen's, we would've taken them out."

"If such a thing is truly within your power, I wish they had harmed the Cullen's," he laughed. His laugh wasn't condescending. It was the way I laughed when I thought about Jacob defying Sam.

"Then you're not a fan of the Volturi?" I asked, a little surprised and very intrigued by his attitude. I'd heard Jacob's memories of the others talking about the Volturi, and they all seemed to regard them with a kind of reverence. _The volturi are the police… they are or friend… they keep us safe…_

"They're no more or less qualified to rule than any others of our kind," he shrugged. "Age and power do not equal wisdom and competency. That's why I choose the life of a nomad. My life is my own, ruled by no other."

"Must be nice," I shrugged. "Being alone for real has to be better than being alone in a pack."

"It is nice," he agreed. "I can go decades without speaking to another being."

"I can go days without having a thought to myself." I had finished the sandwich by now. I dropped the cloth napkin on the floor. Rosalie wouldn't miss it, and if the crumbs attracted mice, maybe Nessie could have one for a snack. "Speaking of which, I've got to get back to my pack before they send out a search party. Good luck keeping to yourself in this leech hotel."

"Luck has little to do with it," he said. "I find what I want, even if I'm not sure what that is. I wanted solitude, and I found this attic. If the attic becomes overrun, I'll find another sanctuary," he explained, annoyed by the very thought of this potential inconvenience.

"Try the bottom of the Pacific," I suggested.

"Don't think I haven't."

I opened the hatch to the stairway, preparing to leave. "By the way, what's your name?" I asked impulsively.

"Why?"

"I'll need it to find out if you've gone back to whatever bat cave you came from."

"You couldn't simply describe me?"

"You all look alike to me." Except for the Cullen's, this was fairly accurate. Even them, I could only tell apart because they were so distinct in Jacob and Seth's minds.

"Alistair," he said with a surprising lack of reluctance. "And if I want to make sure you aren't around to invade my sanctuary and permeate it with that singularly repulsive scent?"

"Ask if Leah's around," I replied with a sardonic grin just before closing the hatch behind me.

* * *

Alistair's POV

How odd… I didn't want her to leave…


End file.
